Cliche
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Danny and Vicky are excited to finally marry after they reunite and reconcile but he's feeling a bit like a cliche since this'll be his third marriage.


**Fuller House doesn't belong to me nor will it ever.**

* * *

Danny and Vicky reconnected again pretty quickly after the girls orchestrated their reunion and they reconciled quickly. She had moved back to San Francisco a few years back and admitted she missed him. "You were the one that got away," she told him, dropping the snark for just a bit (she couldn't help it - it was fun to screw around with him).

"Same here," he admitted. While he had loved Teri, something had felt out of place from the beginning and it took him this long to admit why - Vicky was the one for him. He would always miss Pam but moved on a while ago, for the sake of his girls. With Vicky still out there, his mind sometimes wondered to her, pondering what she was up to. And now he knew.

Vicky fell in love and married but like him, her marriage ended in divorce after only a few years. "I was so upset our relationship ended but maybe we were meant to end up here, Danny."

"Maybe. You really want to be with a grandfather?" he teased.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "I don't care that you're a grandfather, old man. Nor that you're living with your daughters … and their best friend. Who is carrying your grandchild. It's sweet but Kimmy's still so odd."

Danny snorted and shrugged. "Kimmy's family. Took me this long to admit it. And maybe I don't have to live with my girls and grandsons?" Why was he phrasing this as a question? Danny need to come right out and say it.

She side-eyed him. "Do you want to move in together?" Vicky asked, quickly getting the hint.

Danny nodded and then something occurred to him. "Why don't we get married, Vicky?"

Vicky blinked. "Are you proposing, Danny Tanner?"

"Yeah, I am. I love you, Vicky Larson. I want to spend the remaining years of our lives together." He needed her to be his wife so badly.

"So romantic. But yes! I love you too and will marry you," she answered, tearing up.

He blinked back tears of his own as he pulled in for a kiss. "Thank you for agreeing - again - to be my wife."

She grinned at him. "It was pretty easy to accept your proposal, as unromantic as it was. I'll even learn to accept your weird, crazy family."

"Well, that's good to hear." It had been over twenty years and Danny couldn't wait to finally marry her. They never should have broken up, and he had regretted it ever since. Probably one of the reasons why he had an ex-wife now.

"You want to tell your family?" Vicky wanted to keep it to themselves for just a few days before his well-meaning family butted in and made things harder than they needed to be.

Fortunately for her, Danny was thinking the same thing. "Let's just enjoy our engagement by ourselves for a few days and then we'll tell the peanut gallery," Danny suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She entwined their hands and then stared at her ring finger. "I need an engagement ring, Danny Tanner."

"Don't worry about it. I'll drag Jesse and Joey along with me to the jewelry store once everybody knows."

"Great." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank God we're in my apartment."

"It is very good luck," he conceded and happily followed her back to her bedroom to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

When they broke the news to his family, everyone was truly excited for them and everyone exchanged hugs with the couple. "I'm so glad you're finally going to be my stepmom. I really missed you after you and Dad broke up," Stephanie informed her.

"Thank you, Steph. That means a lot." As scared as she was to marry into this weird as hell family, Vicky couldn't wait to officially be a part of it.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" DJ questioned, clapping her hands together in excitement - ready to help them start planning.

Vicky and Danny exchanged a slightly worried glance. "What is it?" a suspicious Stephanie asked.

"Considering this is my third marriage and Vicky's second, we've decided to get a marriage license and then marry at City Hall."

"You're having a civil ceremony? The man who names parties after himself?" DJ checked.

He sighed. "Yes. This is what we want, Deej. Neither of us have a problem with it. Unfortunately, we're only allowed six guests so we're inviting all three of you girls, Jesse, and Becky," Danny explained.

"Hey!" Joey understood why he had been left out but he still didn't like it.

"Sorry, Joey. But we'll have a reception here afterwards," Vicky told him. She just hoped he left his annoying children with a babysitter.

"Fine," he pouted.

Jesse clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, man. I'm really happy for you. And I'm your best man, right?"

"As always," Danny shot back.

Jesse glared at him. "How rude."

"Stop stealing my catchphrase!" Stephanie called from across the room.

"Never!" he shouted back at his niece.

"How rude!" she playfully shot back.

"I should get an invite considering I'm family and knocked up with your grandchild. And congratulations, by the way," Kimmy told the two, strolling up to the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you, and sorry. The other grandkids can't go so neither can this one." Danny felt bad his grandchildren couldn't see him get married but others were being left out so at least they weren't alone.

Kimmy pouted. "Fine." She hugged them both and then wandered out to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

With Vicky distracted by his Becky, Danny pulled Jesse and Joey to the side to talk to them in private. "What's going on?" a concerned Joey questioned.

"I feel like I'm having a midlife crisis again. I love Vicky and can't wait to marry her but she'll be my third wife. I'm a cliche!"

Jesse snickered. "You're the last person I expected to be marrying for the third time but calm down, Danny. You've been widowed once and divorced once. Two completely different situations here that aren't comparable. You've said it before - Vicky's the one that got away. And I'll be happy to watch you two make it official."

Danny swept him up in a hug. "Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. But watch the hair, huh?"

He pulled away laughing. "Never change, Jesse Katsopolis."

"Not planning on it." Jesse clapped him on the back and then left to go find his wife and three children.

"I'm so glad you're finally joining this somewhat insane family," Stephanie was telling her future stepmother when Danny found them.

Vicky grinned at her. "I am too, Steph. I love your dad so much."

"The feeling's mutual," Danny murmured.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Gross," she teased.

* * *

Two weeks later (neither wanted to wait), Danny and Vicky finally prepared to marry in City Hall. Michelle declined attending the wedding - pointing out she had been at the last one but was thrilled for them - and Joey happily took her spot. "I wasn't missing this," he defended himself after offering to go a little too fast.

"We'll be waiting for you when you get home," Kimmy vowed.

"Looking forward to it," Danny told her. After gaining permission, he touched the swell of her abdomen and leaned down to talk to his grandchild. "I can't wait to meet you, little one. I'm going to make an honest woman of your grandma and then we'll all be happy."

The baby responded with a swift kick. Kimmy glared at him. "That hurts," she whined.

"Sorry," Danny apologized. He hugged her, grabbed Vicky's hand, and the wedding party trooped off towards City Hall.

The two of them exchanged vows within half an hour of their arrival (both DJ and Stephanie burst into tears, which set off Danny and Vicky). "You're my husband," Vicky murmured after they kissed, in a little bit of awe.

"And you're my wife. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tanner." Danny winked and blinked back some more tears. He wondered now why he had freaked out earlier because he was calm and excited for their future.

Vicky giggled. "I'm finally Vicky Tanner. Took you long enough, Danny."

He scoffed in mock outrage. "Yeah it did. And I'm sorry about that but I'm so glad it finally worked out."

Fortunately for Danny, this _was_ his last marriage because he and Vicky remained happily married for the rest of their lives. They spoiled their grandchildren rotten and visited as much as they could. They were extremely grateful to the girls for setting them back up in the first place and thanked them often. Life was pretty damn good.


End file.
